


Overthinking Things

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kenma is just vibing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Kuroo is the nervous one for once, M/M, completely unaware of his gay disaster best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: For once, Kuroo is the one overthinking things as Kenma plays his games, completely unaware of the turmoil in Kuroo’s head about his feelings.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Overthinking Things

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight food mention, a little crying
> 
> We stan good if only slightly nervous communication and Kuroo being supportive and understanding!

Kuroo glanced over at Kenma sitting in the corner of his room, looking impossibly comfortable. He would never understand how Kenma’s body wasn’t aching all over from the way he sat all the time. But oh well, there wasn’t anything he could do, Kenma just kind of did his own thing.

That own thing at the moment was playing Animal Crossing on his switch, something that didn’t surprise Kuroo at all. He seemed to be enjoying himself at least, he was clearly in his happy place, buried deep into an oversized hoodie, a snack next to him, and a juice box tucked between his chest and his knees as Kenma absentmindedly chewed on the straw, taking occasional sips. There were about 3 other empty juice boxes on the floor in front of him. He looked at peace.

That made one of them though because Kuroo himself was majorly worked up, mainly because of one absolutely adorable Kozume Kenma in his room completely unaware of his burning affections. Yes, Kuroo loved his absolute best friend of many many years but he never felt like it was a good time to ever bring it up. Sure, Kuroo knew Kenma enjoyed his company, despite onlookers expressing the occasional doubt, but Kenma didn’t seem to return those feelings. Kuroo could always just tell him and hope nothing changed but no one had told Kenma that they liked him before, he’d never seen it happen. He couldn’t properly know how Kenma’s friendships worked out after a confession so he couldn’t very well say that things wouldn’t change between the two of them as a result. Was it worth the risk of losing Kenma? He was always a constant in Kuroo’s life, the two of them always had each other. Their friendship was an unspoken appreciation, the two didn’t exactly do sappy talks about how much the other meant. But then again, he knew that if Kenma returned feelings, there was no way Kenma himself would bring up the topic or confess. His anxieties tended to drown out a lot when it came to making decisions. As much as Kuroo loved and believed in Kenma, he frankly didn’t have the guts, which Kuroo was fine with. He could always keep this to himself and appreciate that he has an amazing friend but is that really what he wanted? Not telling Kenma could be a huge missed opportunity. Kuroo would love to be able to show Kenma how much he cares in more intimate ways than he does now.

Dear god, he was supposed to be studying, Kenma finished his own work an hour ago and here Kuroo is, overthinking everything. Weird, that was usually Kenma’s thing.

“I can feel you staring at me you know..” Kenma finally says quietly, his voice breaking Kuroo from his thoughts like a sledgehammer. When Kuroo looks at him with an actually focused gaze, he sees Kenma pause his game before setting the console down, looking back. This is weird, this is very weird, Kenma doesn’t just put his games down. Kuroo is so drastically screwed. “Do you... want to talk about it? I’m not really that good with feelings but I can always listen if you need me to.”

Kuroo’s close to crying but he can’t do that right now, he knows Kenma isn’t a big fan of tears. He knows Kenma never knows what to do in those situations. But Kenma’s looking at him so earnestly and with such care that Kuroo can’t help himself from curling up into a ball right where he sits and shaking with silent sobs.

“Kuroo?” Kenma worriedly calls out, scrambling over to him. Kuroo feels Kenma hug him, resting his cheek over Kuroo’s hair. He can feel the worry, he knows Kenma is likely freaking out about what’s going on but he just starts to cry harder.

They are like that for a while and Kuroo barely feels collected as he straightens up, wiping his eyes roughly as if mad at himself for crying in front of his best friend.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out,” he tries to laugh, wincing at how unconvincing it sounds in keeping the tone light.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind,” is all Kenma says and Kuroo’s not quite sure what to make of that particular wording. Kenma takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

“Nah, it’s ok Kenma, it’s not your fault or anything. I’m too wrapped up in my own head, just been thinking about something.”

Kenma nods and hugs Kuroo’s arm hesitantly, resting his cheek on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Can you tell me anything about it?”

There it is, the one question Kuroo was afraid he’d be asked. If Kenma was going to hate him for the rest of his life, so be it. Kuroo needed to know right this moment. Kenma’s comfort made him feel just a little confident in that decision. “I’m really scared to honestly, but I take it that’s not exactly something you’re a stranger to, huh?” he started, getting a nod from Kenma.

“Yeah, but that’s ok, we can be afraid of things.”

“Yeah we can,” Kuroo says, stopping himself from kissing Kenma’s hair. He settles for resting his cheek against it instead, leaning into him as Kenma does the same. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about us. I don’t know how you feel about me but I know that I love you..” he finally admits, trailing off at the end.

Kenma stays silent for a while and Kuroo is cursing out whoever is watching over him that his best friend just so happened to think through everything so diligently but he can’t stay mad. He loves Kenma too much to even allow it for more than a second before it dissipates.

“Platonically or romantically?” is Kenma’s next sentence.

“Romantically. I get it if you don’t feel that way though, I respect that. I know we don’t usually talk about this kind of thing but even if you are gay, I think Shoyo has me beat,” Kuroo chuckles. He’s not bitter about that possibility, it’s come to mind. Obviously it has, Hinata makes Kenma really happy so it’s no surprise if Kenma has gained an attraction for him. Hinata will be lucky if that’s the case, he’ll even help Kenma out with those feelings if he wants.

Kenma lets out a hum and he smiles softly, snuggling in closer to Kuroo. Kuroo thinks his heart has stopped and he doesn’t even try to put up a composure. Kenma’s made him vulnerable, he wants to give Kenma every opportunity to see that in this moment.

Kenma looks to him with that same smile. “I guess I’ve been worried for nothing then, huh?” he asks and Kuroo’s not even able to process it. “I like Shoyo but I love you actually.”

Kuroo blinked for a moment. “You’re not messing with me right? Look who I’m talking to, of course you wouldn’t,” he laughs a little. His cheeks turn red as Kenma plants a soft kiss on his cheek. The change in color causes Kenma to smile and kiss his cheek again.

“I’m not joking, no.” Kenma is holding on to him gently and Kuroo registers a slight flush on his cheeks too.

With a laugh, Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma’s waist. “C’mere you big kitten,” he chuckles out, burying his nose into Kenma’s hair as Kenma snuggles close to his chest.

“Were you really that worried I wasn’t going to take it well if you told me?” Kenma asked after a moment.

“A little... I know you’re not exactly someone who likes dealing with feelings and these can be uncomfortable ones if you don’t return them. Didn’t want to make you uncomfortable is all, kitten.”

Kenma hums and hugs him tighter. Kuroo thinks this might be a new little happy space, he can see it in how Kenma’s shoulders relaxed. If he’s being honest though, he guesses that’s been there all along and he was too blind to notice.

“Love you, kitten,” Kuroo murmurs softly, kissing Kenma’s hair.

“I love you too, Kuroo,” Kenma says quietly, almost too soft for Kuroo to catch. Luckily he does and he couldn’t be happier for it as he gives Kenma a squeeze, happy to finally realize that Kuroo himself has become one of Kenma’s happy places as Kenma has become the same.


End file.
